zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Torture room
The Torture Room is an escape room located on the Bottom Deck of the ship, behind Door 2 and through the Confinement Room. It is as its name suggests, a torture room, and has several different kinds of torturing tools scattered around the vicinity. Layout The room is trapezoid shaped, with a chair in the center. A device for the chair's use is directly next to it. A rectangle of glass is underneath the chair. It is initially too dark to see through, but the space below it is eventually filled with water and thus makes the glass see-through. A small table with many rusty tools and a single brand-new wrench is to the right of the chair. A raised platform takes up the south and west walls. The door of exit is on the right wall of the raised platform, where the door of entry is on the bottom left corner of the raised platform. A pipe with a glass pane is underneath the raised platform on the south wall. A control panel for the chair and glass floor is underneath the raised platform on the west wall. Story Junpei, Seven, and Lotus go through the "EMERGENCE" door and immediately come upon the Torture Room. The door locks behind them as they enter. As part of a puzzle necessary to leaving the room, one of the three must be a subject in a brain experiment. As Seven is too large to fit in the chair, only Lotus and Junpei are eligible subjects. Lotus volunteers to be the subject and Junpei unsuccessfully tries to convince her not to. She hesitates before she gets into the chair and reveals to Junpei and Seven that she has daughters, asking the two to tell her daughters that she always loved them. Lotus begins telling the two their names when Seven and Junpei are surprised by her mention of Nona. To explain the surprise, Seven tells Lotus about him being a detective. Once Seven finishes, Lotus goes on to explain that she'd been seeking this information. 9 years prior, her children vanished for 9 days. When they came back, they refused to talk about it. According to doctors, they weren't hurt, but Lotus was still suspicious that something terrible had happened. However, she couldn't make the two talk, since they'd then have to relive what they experienced. The two eventually took on normal behavior, and Lotus found it only more difficult to talk to them about it. She eventually decided to search for what happened on her own, but couldn't ever find any information. The police and media were silent. Gandzfield Experiment This experiment was performed on the children in the First Nonary Game at a hospital owned by Cradle Pharmaceutical. Two children (likely siblings), were placed in rooms far away from one another. In one room, a child (now called Q), was shown video images. In another room, another child (now called A), was blindfolded and put into a reclining chair. Q was told to send the images to A by thinking about them. With their senses cut off, A was asked to guess what images Q was looking at. The whole thing was passed off at counseling for the children that Cradle Pharmaceutical tested on. Junpei says that that was likely the experiment they were doing on the ship and that someone from Cradle Pharmaceutical had been desperately wanting to test it to see if it could be used to control people, but he nor Seven can see how it is connected to the Nonary Game. The chair then threatens to shut down and take an hour to recover its system, so Lotus sits down and Junpei resumes the chair's puzzle. Items Wrench The Wrench is found on the table in the northeast corner of the room. It looks remarkably newer than the other tools on the table. It is used only to remove bolts keeping the glass pane to the pipe containing the Sun Key. Sun Key The Sun Key, a Planet Key, is found in the pipe with the glass pane, but can only be accessed after the bolts are removed with the Wrench. Its only purpose is to unlock the manacles on the chair. Minigames Brain Adjustment In the first adjustment, Junpei must press On/Off switches, changing what blocks are shown in an attempt to match the head on the bottom screen to the head on the top screen. In order to do that, all but the top-right button must be turned on. After this is entered, the monitor says: #is completed. Now proceeding to execution phase. #complete the experiment, data must be collected from subject. #preparation is finished, place subject in chair. To "prepare", Junpei must pull the yellow lever on the control panel. This will flood the tank under the glass floor with water, revealing a dead shark with EDBF written on its belly. By pressing these four buttons in that order on the control panel, power is routed to the chair. Once Lotus seats herself, the second phase of adjustment begins. Brain-game-solution-2.png|Right side solution. Brain-game-solution-3.png|Left side solution. In the second phase, the head is separated into three sections, but only two of these sections can be interacted with. On these sections, Junpei must put switches into correct positions to match the head on the bottom screen to the head on the top screen. The correct way is to have everyone on the left side be set to 2, and everyone on the right side be set to 1. After this is complete, the monitor says: # experiment has concluded. The door will now unlock. # subject from the restraining device. It's then possible to leave the Torture Room. Trivia *Every route through this room ends in the Submarine Ending. * All of the items in this room are useless outside of it. The Wrench is disposed of when Junpei undoes the bolts on the pipe's glass pane, and the Sun Key's intended door, the door to the Storage room, is already open by the time Junpei and co. get to the door. * There are a couple typos when the tank to the pipe is given a close-up and the pipe is examined. Lotus mis-says the phrase "What on Earth" to "What are Earth", and Junpei's following line has the word "find" with two Is-- "fiind". *In the iOS version, Lotus refuses to sit in the torture chair (In the DS version, she volunteers to sit in it). Junpei is then forced to sit in the chair, getting shocked in the process. Humorous Quotes *Examine cables, when facing the control panels: *# *# *Examine pipes when viewing the tank closeup: *# *# * Examine the floor after pulling the yellow lever: *# *# * Examine the wrench: *# *# Category:Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 Locations Category:Bottom Deck